You and me could write a Bad Romance
by Kurtovsky
Summary: ¿Que harias si por obra del destino, encuentras al amor de tu vida?... Pero el, le pertenece a alguien más... ¿Como demostrarias que eres el unico que le puede ofrecer la verdadera felicidad?... ¿Que harias tu, por obtener lo que quieres?...
1. El Examen Extraudinario

**C A P I T U L O I**

**El Examen Extraordinario**

Ya era tarde… El profesor de mi clase de español de seguro no me dejaría presentar mi examen extraordinario y no me iría nada bien, corría por los pasillos con el peligro de que la entrenadora Silvester o su sirvienta Vecky Jackson me hicieran perder el tiempo con uno de sus castigos ejemplares, ya faltaba poco para llegar, unos metros más y vuelta a la derecha por el cubículo de Emma que de seguro se encontraría limpiando exhaustivamente aquel sacapuntas nuevo o ordenando de manera alfabéticamente sus panfletos de ayuda a los adolecentes.

-¿Profesor puedo pasar? - Le decía al maestro con mi cara agachada tratando de reflejar un poco de la vergüenza que sentía por haber llegado con un retraso evidente.

Me sentí aliviado cuando el maestro señalo un asiento entre la multitud, por desgracia no había estudiado lo suficiente y mis compañeros cercanos no ayudaban demasiado, a mi derecha Brittany que no era capaz de distinguir entre un mono de peluche y una goma de borrar, y el Idiota de Karovsky que solo tenía un alfabeto de no más allá de 3 palabras "Niña, gay, marica"… era un hecho, reprobaría este examen.

7 de diez preguntas contestadas, de las cuales 5 estaban mal y las otras 2 estaban en un probablemente, el borrador de mi lápiz había sido completamente devorado por mis dientes gobernados por la desesperación y los nervios.

-Disculpe profesor puedo pasar a informar algo?- Esa voz la reconocía... –Para todos los que quieran unirse al Nuevas Direcciones las audiciones serán mañana a las 5 de la tarde en el auditorio.

Era mi oportunidad de tan siquiera poder tener una conversación corta con el… tendría que entrar a Nuevas Direcciones.

La campana sonó, con mi desilusión entregue mi examen, y me dirigí a mi casillero, acomode mis libros respire profundamente, cerré el casillero y allí estaba él, hablaba por su Iphone y se le veía contento… de seguro era Blaine de nuevo… era la cuarta vez el día de hoy, debía disimular y cambiar la figura de mi rostro, di unos pasos firmes hacia él, decidido a romper el silencio y al fin hablarle con la verdad pero un sonido fuerte desvaneció mis ganas de hacerlo mientras caía al suelo, la mano de simio de Karovsky me avía derrumbado contra los casilleros enfrente de Kurt y me moría de vergüenza.

-Al parecer Karovsky nunca dejara de ser el simio idiota de siempre ¿verdad?- decía él mientras me extendía su mano.

Son esos momentos que sonríes como un tonto solo porque a pesar de todo lo que te a pasado a valido la pena el objetivo se ha cumplido, "por fin tienes la oportunidad de hablar con él no la desperdicies", asentí con la cabeza nerviosamente, su mano era tan suave, me incorpore en mis dos pies que aun temblaban, mas ahora no era por la brutalidad de Karovsky, era algo mas, "deja de mirar su cabello y habla, abre la boca ahora mismo", pero era demasiado tarde… se había ido dejando una sonrisa y spray para el cabello en el aire, volví a incorporarme al suelo pero esta vez por voluntad propia esperando k alguien llegara me pisoteara o algo así, había perdido mi oportunidad de intercambiar algunas palabras con él, tendría que esperar a mañana y a la buena voluntad de el profesor Shuester que me permitiera estar en Nuevas Direcciones.

Detestaba admitirlo, no lo conocía en lo absoluto, me había acostumbrado a verlo solo de reojo, no había compartido ni una simple conversación con él, pero sabía lo suficiente para decir que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kurt Hummel.


	2. La Audicion

**C A P I T U L O I I**

**La Audición**

_Y allí estaba él, sonriendo de la manera irónica y coqueta que solo él conoce, algo decían sus labios pero realmente no importaba, sus ojos verdes claro y obviamente muy bellos, me tenían tan distraído que ni siquiera note cuando con sus dedos me incitaba a tomarle de la mano, su cabello perfectamente peinado, su aroma… esperen un momento… me está tomando de la mano?... enfrente de todos aquí?...pero… hay que más da, "estas con la persona que amas, tienes una cita con él, y tú te preocupas por el qué dirán?", mi conciencia tenía razón, mis manos temblaban tanto y no pararon de hacerlo hasta que el con su mano izquierda encerró las mías, sus manos son tan suaves que… dios esos ojos otra vez… ese verde tan profundo… su mirada llena de alegría, ese aroma tan característico de él, ni tan fuerte ni tan dulce… creo que arruinaría todo si tratara de besarle o no?, creo que es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar, mi rostro estaba ya tan cerca de él y a lo que veía, el no se molestaba en lo absoluto, mi mano ya no sostenía la suya, ahora estaba sobre su rostro, el sonreía de la manera irónica y altanera de siempre, como si me retara, y yo más que gustoso aceptaba el reto con otra sonrisa, sus ojos seguían clavados en mi, ya podía sentir su respiración baja sobre mi nariz, su piel era tan blanca y a centímetros de su boca mas… un empujoncito mas… y podría realizar mi sueño realidad… ya podía sentir sus labios en mi boca… esta vez seria mío._

El despertador sonó a las 6 am puntual e inoportuno como nunca, y mi almohada pago la impotencia de mis puños al haber perdido la oportunidad perfecta… allí estaba el… estaba yo… las intenciones eran las mismas… de seguro el que invento el tiempo solo buscaba un pretexto para no culparse a sí mismo de su cobardía con excusas como… no hubo tiempo… se acabo el tiempo… había logrado levantarme de mi cama, tome un baño y medio desayune un plato de cereal, la conciencia y el enojo no dejaban iniciar mi vida normalmente, mi reflejo en los cristales de los autos me avergonzaba… _vamos animo… fue solo un sueño_.

La situación no mejoraba en la escuela, sentir las miradas acusantes de los demás a mi paso era ya suficiente tortura en un día cualquiera, pero hoy parecían intensificarse… parecían haber estado en el mismo lugar que yo esperando a que cometiera un delito, apresure mi paso quería llegar pronto a mi casillero y encerrarme en el… al menos la culpa y la vergüenza disminuirían un poco…

-Buenos días- dijo un chico robusto, de rosadas mejillas, pelo café muy lacio y ojos pequeños – ¿listo para el día de hoy? O no aras la audición.

- lo intentare… pero no tengo muchas posibilidades, no se cantar y de acuerdo a mi popularidad para conseguir pareja para un baile, nunca he bailado en mi vida- conteste sin siquiera mirarle a la cara – espero aun así… el profesor Shuester tiene la reputación de aceptar a cualquiera en el club glee, esperemos que un bueno para nada quepa en su amplio criterio de un "cualquiera"- cerré la puerta de mi casillero y mire al chico, era Isaac un ya viejo amigo mío –¿podemos ir a clases ahora?.

Y como la cereza en el pastel.

-hola señoritas- dijo el jugador de futbol americano corpulento y carente de cerebro

- lo que me faltaba, ¿Qué quieres Karovsky?- dije ya con la paciencia más que agotada… había tenido un mal día y la presencia de Karovsky no la mejoraba – ¿crees que burlándote de las personas diferentes vas a ocultar el hecho de que besaste a Kurt?

-quien les dijo eso- dijo el torpe y corpulento hombre mientras apretaba sus puños y los enfilaba nerviosamente hacia la parte central de mi rostro –fue la nena Hummel ¿cierto?

- ¿crees que con todo el ruido que ocasionaste esa ocasión que discutías con el nadie lo notaria?- dije tajante, y con una fuerza que no sabía de dónde provenía, pero no importaba realmente estaba funcionando Karovsky se sentía intimidado y había comenzado a bajar su gordo puño – además yo estaba en los vestidores y al ver eso no pude evitar quedarme para ver como demostrabas lo que ya desde hace tiempo sospechaba.

Karovsky tartamudeo y vacilo un momento antes de sentirse asechado por las mismas miradas que yo aun no me acostumbraba a sobrellevar y se fue…

No puedo creerlo había vencido a Karovsky y con su silencio había comprobado que mi teoría era cierta, Karovsky era un gay y creía que su medicina era molestar a los semejantes, y detestaba admitirlo… sin embargo, estaba agradecido… era realmente bien parecido.

El ocaso del martirio de mi día estaba por llegar, la clase de Matemáticas era la única que compartía con Kurt, era un trago dulce después de un buffet de amargos sabores, volver a ver su rostro blanco, aquella sonrisa tan característica de el, y escuchar sus sarcasmos directos y refinados era lo mejor de mi día después de tanto tormento, Isaac balbuceaba algo no lograba escucharle ni siquiera prestar atención al maestro, pues esos verdes ojos no permitían que asiese otra cosa que mirarlos fijamente esperando ese contacto repentino y agachar mi mirada para disimular que estaba asiendo el ejercicio fastidioso de cálculo integral, ver cómo juega la goma de borrar de su lápiz con su boca es casi tan exquisito como ver un pastel de mi sabor favorito humeante y recién salido del horno… pero como todo lo bueno acaba rápido, el tiempo había echo de las suyas de nuevo... y me alejaría de el de nuevo, la clase de matemáticas había terminado…

El aula del club glee estaba sola, era aun muy temprano para las audiciones, Brad el pianista no se había aparecido en la escuela por estos días así que tome el mando de ese enorme piano de cola negro, y mis dedos como pequeñas bailarinas de ballet danzaron sin tiempo sobre el piano reproduciendo lo que mi corazón había calla y nadie pretende escuchar, una melodía tan triste que incluso el corazón mas endurecido por la vida hubiese corrompido en mil pedazos, una vida desecha por la ignorancia de las personas hacia una situación común, las burlas y abusos de alumnos de tu misma escuela y muchas otras cosas más alimentaban la melodía…

-tu debes de ser el alumno que solicito una audición- dijo el Profesor Shuester mientras caminaba hacia mi.

-Si soy yo- conteste de prisa por la sorpresa pues no me había dado cuenta que estaba escuchándome tocar.

- ¿podrías decirme que melodía era la que tocabas?.

-es el _Nocturno No.20 Opus Póstumo No.16 en C#m _de _Frederic Chopin_- conteste.

-Muy triste para una persona tan joven ¿no crees?- pregunto el como si estuviese interesado en escuchar la historia detrás de esa triste melodía.

- es Chopin- dije yo –Tenia tuberculosis, no creo que una persona así compusiera cosas alegres- dije con ironía.

El profesor Shuester espero un momento en silencio como esperando que dijera algo más pero al ver su intento mermado por mi discreción continúo:

-¿sabes cantar?, ¿has cantado en un coro antes?

-No, pero puedo aprender a bailar si de algo le sirve, y mi tiempo de ocio y falta de vida social me han echo dedicado en las cosas que me gustan y la música es una de ellas- había una gran mentira allí, si me gustaba la música pero el gran motivo era estar cerca de Kurt y solo había una manera de hacerlo sin que se notase un asecho de por medio, tenía que entrar.

- Bueno… tenemos una bacante ya que Kurt, se ha cambiado de campus, y no todos los integrantes necesitan interpretar vocalmente las canciones, ¿estás dispuesto a entrar aun sabiendo que no obtendrás un solo?

¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿estaba aquí asiendo esto que definitivamente no ayudaría a mi estatus en esta preparatoria por una persona que ni siquiera pertenece más a esta escuela?

-Si, por supuesto- dije aun pálido por la noticia de mi fracaso total en la operación "Kurt será mío" aun antes de empezar con esta.

El profesor Shuester siguió ablando pero no podía prestar atención, mis intenciones reales eran estar con él, y ahora se había ido, sin siquiera despedirse.


	3. En los Vestidores

**C A P I T U L O I I I**

**En los Vestidores**

La noticia me tenía en un shock permanente, había perdido mi oportunidad, por supuesto sabia donde vivía, su color favorito, incluso numero de zapato que usaba, pero no sabía lo más importante, ¿A qué nuevo campus se había ido?.

El profesor Shuester me pidió que pegara algunas convocatorias en los vestidores de los chicos, hacia aproximadamente 4 meses que no me atrevía a entrar a ese lugar, la última vez que entre los jugadores de Futbol liderados por Dave habían quemado enfrente de mi ropa y me habían dejado varado en el interior de las duchas sin ningún lugar a donde ir hasta que Isaac llego 3 horas más tarde, desde ese día me había prometido tomar las duchas en mi propio hogar y evitar contacto con ese lugar, me arme de valor y entre de nuevo.

Ese aroma a sudor, calzoncillos sucios por doquier, y ese vapor que solo podía provenir de un aparte, las duchas, las risas y bromas pesadas parecían intensificarse conforme caminaba, eran los jugadores de futbol.

-Dave, en lo personal y creo que hablo por todo el equipo de futbol, te agradecemos por desacerté de la nena Kurt, ahora no tendremos que preocuparnos porque sus miradas se dirijan hacia nosotros- dijo un jugador regordete y moreno mientras soltaba unas risas burlonas.

-No hay nada que agradecer- dijo Dave mientras pavoneaba su húmedo cuerpo- era ya una molestia insoportable.

Me hervía la sangre, era insoportable escuchar a Karovsky expresarse de una persona que su único delito era ser diferente, y ni siquiera los tomaba en cuenta.

Escuche que algunos chicos se acercaban a mí, me escondí detrás de unos casilleros.

-Apresúrate o te dejamos atrás Dave- dijo un jugador rubio con prisa al salir de las duchas.

-No me esperen chicos- dijo Dave y continúo duchándose.

Al ver que los demás se marchaban era la hora de decirle a Karovsky lo que pensaba sobre él, le haré entender el error que ha cometido y lo idiota que puede ser aunque no se lo proponga.

-Con que tú fuiste el que iso que Kurt se fuera- dije tajante y con una furia evidente.

-Que haces aquí marica- grito evidentemente nervioso y exaltado mientras con sus manos tomaba la toalla cercana para cubrir su desnudes.

-Solo dime porque Karovsky, nadie te presta atención de la manera que tú crees, el ama a Blaine, si yo no tuve una oportunidad con el que te hace pensar que tu ibas a tenerla con esa actitud- dije mientras me acercaba lentamente a las duchas… el agua comenzaba a mojar mi ropa, y el retrocedía sintiéndose amenazado –Si Dave se que eres gay y que todo lo que hiciste era para llamar la atención de Kurt, pero créeme hay maneras diferentes de enamorar a un chico.

-No soy como tu Delicadito…- rebuzno mientras con sus manos me tomo de mi playera y me azoto contra los azulejos del baño y el agua de la regadera caía totalmente sobre nosotros.

Nunca había visto a Karovsky de tan cercana perspectiva, sus ojos no reflejaban odio, reflejaban temor… esa mirada que yo alguna vez tuve, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y fue entonces cuando comprendí que estaba tan asustado, me lanzo un golpe al estomago que me dejo postrado en el suelo tosiendo y jadiando por un poco de aire.

-Esto es solo una probadita de lo que te va a pasar si abres la boca niñita- dijo mientras esta en cuclillas humillándome – y no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi Homo- escupió mi rostro y se fue tomo deprisa su ropa junto con otras pertenencias y salió de allí deprisa.

Me puse de rodillas y tosí un poco… estaba desorientado el golpe había sido brutal, sin embargo creo que podre levantarme, me tome de una de las paredes de las duchas y camine hacia afuera de ese lugar que otra vez me avía proporcionado una experiencia que de seguro no olvidaría, pero descubrí algo mas, Dave no odiaba a los gais, solo les temía a las personas que lo conocían de verdad y que podrían arruinar su reputación de macho brabucón, unos pasos más y llegaría a la puerta, pero caí, el piso estaba demasiado resbaloso, había algo allí en el suelo, una pequeña libreta roja de pasta dura sin nombre en su portada, la tome en mis manos y abrí la primera pagina que decía:

_Propiedad de Dave Karovsky._

_Querido diario…_


	4. Sentido Comun

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy a excepción del protagonista y Isaac que es de mi creación, historia creada totalmente por mí, Prohibida su reproducción.**

**C A P I T U L O I V**

**Sentido Común**

Me incorpore rápidamente, no podía creer, era el diario de Karovsky, ¿Qué pesadillas y otros monstruos ocultara esta caja de pandora?, tenía en mis manos probablemente lo que podría demostrar mis tantas variadas teorías sobre él, podría dejarle en evidencia y por fin obtener la venganza por todas las cosas que había hecho en contra de todos.

Salí corriendo de los vestidores hacia mi casillero, tomaba tan fuerte la pequeña libreta roja asegurándome así no cometer el mismo atroz error y dejarlo caer, puse de prisa la combinación en el candado, lo abrí, le escondí entre mi colección de bufandas y otras cosas extrañas y cerré rápidamente, me quede recargado sobre la puerta del casillero como si esperase que nadie viera lo que guardaba en su interior, tenía que apartarme pronto, el ensayo para el club glee comenzaría pronto y no podía faltar.

El profesor Shuester me pidió que acompañara las piezas corales en el piano, no prestaba real atención al ensayo, no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que guardaba tras sus gruesas portadas aquel diario, mire de el reloj, 5 minutos más y los secretos serian revelados… esperen un momento… esa silueta en la puerta, ¡Era Karovsky!... tenía que disimular el temor… seguro me daría la golpiza de mi vida.

-bueno muchachos, el ensayo a terminado nos vemos mañana a la misma hora ¿de acuerdo?

Camine rápidamente por la otra puerta que quedaba libre… Mercedes me pregunto algo pero el terror ensordeció mis oídos, camine a prisa hacia mi casillero, podía sentir sus pasos detrás de mí, coloque rápidamente la clave del candado, abrí el casillero y…

-Donde lo escondiste- cerro de golpe el casillero con su puño muy cerca a mi rostro.

-a que te refieres…- dije temeroso y empuje de nuevo la puerta del casillero –ahora te suplico, dejes de molestarme Karovsky.

-tú fuiste el único que estaba allí, donde lo tienes- grito aun mas exaltado y volvió a lanzar la puerta cerrándola.

-Karovsky, apenas podía levantarme por tu fuerza bruta, lo único que quería en ese momento era irme de allí- abrí mi casillero tome mis cosas al azar guardando entre ellas el diario –y por favor deja de acosarme ¿si?, tu constantes intentos por llamar mi atención ya me tienen arto.

Camine veloz mente, creo que Karovsky se ha quedado perplejo detrás de mí y no me persigue, Salí de la escuela con la cabeza en alto, había retado a Karovsky y había salido vencedor.

Apenas llegue a mi casa cuando guarde el cuaderno en un lugar seguro.

Como un niño en plena juguetería, me encontraba girando alrededor de la cómoda donde guardaba mi ropa interior y otras cosas más… era demasiada mi curiosidad pero la molesta conciencia me decía una y otra vez "_no me parece buena idea que el diario este aquí, regrésalo antes de tener problemas"_, pero después de todo lo que Karovsky me había hecho pasar en el pasado, creo que por Karma yo merecía algo de retribución positiva… y dejarlo en evidencia con algún hecho vergonzoso que solo ese diario había conocido antes solo podía llamarse de una forma… ¡JUSTICIA!

¿Realmente estaba tan deseoso de verle sufrir de la misma manera que él lo ase no solo con migo… si no como lo había hecho con Kurt?

-Disculpa se me hizo un poco tarde… ¿ya leíste algo?- dijo apresurado Isaac que había llegado después de 15 min de haberlo llamado –Dime que me esperaste por favor…

-No le e podido abrir… mi estúpida conciencia…- dije yo justificando mi cobardía de lo que pudiese encontrar allí, aunque siendo sincero no era miedo… creo que se le llamaba lastima o quizás me preocupaba lo que le fuese a pasar… realmente no estoy seguro.

-Dime donde esta… siempre has sido un cobarde para estas cosas… y si tú no tienes el valor de hacer algo que por derecho deberías hacer… yo lo haré por ti- fue directo al segundo cajón de mi cómoda… movió el montón de cosas, bóxers, camisetas, revistas… -Aquí estas… veamos lo que tienes que decir sobre ese simio obeso y afeitado…

Abrió el cuaderno rojo y comenzó leyendo en voz alta…

_Querido Diario:_

_Ha vuelto a pasar otra vez, todos estos recuerdos me molestan demasiado, __he tenido mi treceavo intento con Valery la noche anterior, me siento tan vacio, no ha significado nada, Azimio me ha explicado tantas veces lo que hay que esperar de una relación sexual, y esto no ha sido para nada cercano… aquella sensación placentera y inolvidable que me habían contado ya tantas veces diferentes personas no era la gran cosa, aquel sentimiento de haber logrado algo con eso nunca había aparecido, tantos besos y carisias que solo eran resultado de un evidente aumento de temperatura, fingir ya se ha vuelto demasiado obvio y ella ha comenzado a hacer preguntas… creo que debería decirle la verdad…_

Un silencio inundo mi habitación, tome el libro evitando que continuara con el relato…

-Creo que ya fue suficiente ¿no?- le dije mientras tomaba el libro en mis manos y lo metía a mi mochila.

-¿Qué?...- dijo atónito- después de todo lo que te a echo ¿no piensas hacerle lo mismo?… ¿hacerle notar lo que se nota estar en el fondo?

- hay nique hubiese sido demasiado- dije tratando de no recordar el número de veces que me había hecho la vida imposible.

- y esa vez que coloco fotos muy a vergonzantes tuyas por todo el corredor de la escuela… o que tal aquella vez k lleno tu mochila de soda… oh esa vez que…

Y así continuo recordándome cada momento que creí haber olvidado… dios… ni siquiera yo recordaba cuando en secundaria tiro de mis calzoncillos tan fuertes que perdí el conocimiento…

-Está bien…- dije interrumpiéndole para que dejara de recordarme lo infeliz que había sido mi infancia -Karovsky se ha comportado como un patán, pero que tal si solo es una máscara y el verdadero Karovsky es una persona que realmente vale la pena…

-Yo digo que deberíamos sacar copias y esparcillas por toda la escuela…

Detesto admitir… yo hubiese propuesto eso primero si no hubiera sentido ya la humillación y la vergüenza pública que sentiría el si el contenido de su diario se revelaba, y así desmintiera los rumores… el jugador de futbol Dave Karovsky no era el amante que el mismo presumía ser.

-Hay algo que nos diferencia a nosotros con los orangutanes sin cerebro como Karovsky, el sentido común… y nosotros no somos como el… aremos lo correcto y se lo regresaremos.

Durante lo restante de ese día seguimos discutiendo el uso que se le daría a ese diario.

Me fui a dormir con la conciencia tranquila…

Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano y antes de irme a la escuela guarde en la mochila el diario… se lo entregaría a Karovsky… nadie se merece ser humillado públicamente, aria lo correcto.

Después de mi clase de francés y con bastantes intentos fallidos de Isaac para convencerme que sacáramos unas cuantas copias de ese diario… pero ya estaba decidido de entregárselo a su dueño… Salí a buscarle… no lo encontré dentro hasta que antes de tomar el autobús le detuve…

-Karovsky… espera tengo algo para ti…

-Que quieres tu ahora… ¿vienes por tu golpiza voluntaria?- dijo mientras le hacia la parada al autobús

-Esto es tuyo…-le entregue el diario- yo lo he tenido todo este tiempo…

Y antes de que me golpeara con su puño le dije…

-por la única razón que te lo entregue fue para demostrarte que a pesar de que has sido una bestia no solo con migo sino con muchas personas… creo que nadie merece lo que tú nos has hecho… y no pienso hacerte lo mismo… yo no soy como tu…

Me di media vuelta y comencé a alejarme de él.

-Espera- Dijo y yo me detuve.

-no tienes que agradecer… cualquier persona con sentido común hubiese hecho lo mismo…- le dije y volví a darme la vuelta.

-solo quiero hablar contigo…- dijo Dave y me detuvo por completo.


	5. Bad Romance

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy a excepción del protagonista e Isaac que es de mi creación, historia creada totalmente por mí, Prohibida su reproducción.**

**C A P I T U L O V**

**Bad Romance**

Me pidió que lo acompañase a su casa, me dijo que jamás alguien había hecho algo bueno por él, lo cual me pareció tierno y patético a la vez, siendo que Dave era un patán… pero un ¿antisocial?... no encajaba en el perfil…

Mientras más caminábamos… me sentía como el ratón que había caído en una trampa de la cual entre más larga era la espera… más dolorosa seria la agonía… pero sin embargo… de que serviría que Dave hablara de cosas tan personales… con la persona que se había dedicado a arruinarle su vida.

-Mama!... ya llegue…- dijo Dave mientras abría la puerta de una casa realmente linda y bien cuidada- Que has hecho de comer, que huele muy bien.

-Hijo prepare ese pollo que tanto te gusta… y quien es este jovencito…- Dijo una señora joven y al parecer muy amable mientras estrechaba mi mano- nunca habías traído amigos antes.

Me Presente, medio sonreí y estreche su mano… era cierto lo que Dave me había dicho… era una historia realmente triste incluso para alguien a quien le había deseado tantos males antes… hoy me parecía increíblemente sensible y con corazón humano en vez de ese corazón tosco de piedra que siempre imagine guardaba en su pecho.

-Estaremos en mi habitación… bajaremos en un rato mama…- dijo Dave mientras subía aprisa por las escaleras, por el pasillo… segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Su habitación era como la de un chico normal… las paredes eran azules… un guardarropa pequeño, unos posters de algunas bandas de rock… algunos conocidos otros no… no había nada extraño en el.

Tomo el pequeño libro y lo guardo en una pequeña caja y le cerró con llave, encendió su computadora y puso a reproducir música…

-¿Gustas una Bebida?- dijo mientras abría el pequeño refrigerador que se encontraba alado de el… tomo una soda y me la lanzo.

¿Qué era esto?... una broma… Dave Karovsky se estaba comportando como una persona y no como un Neandertal… debía admitir… era agradable su compañía.

-¿Por qué haces esto Dave?, siempre tratas de hacer mi vida tan infeliz y hoy puedo decir que me caes bien.

Dave sonrió a medias mientras ponía en su reproducción una melodía que era común para mí y sin embargo no podía creerlo de él.

-¿Gaga?... tu… ¿escuchas Lady Gaga?

-Si- dijo como si estuviese avergonzado de ello.

-Es mi artista favorito… cuál es tu canción favorita- si, realmente estaba interesado en saber más sobre Dave.

-Bad romance.

-La mía también.

Al calor de la conversación fui dándome cuenta que entre Dave y yo no había muchas diferencias después de todo, ya no me importaba si era gay o no… realmente me sentía bien a su lado, increíble, sabia mas de Gaga que yo mismo, era totalmente avergonzarte.

-Si supiste que Nuevas direcciones hiso un numero de Gaga… ¿Por qué no te uniste?

-y dejar que Azimio y los demás se burlasen de mi… además seria el hazmerreir de todo Mckenley

-Enserio consideras a esa bola de carbón un ¿amigo en potencia?, creo que te mereces algo mejor Karovsky- "_Alguien como yo por qué no"_ dije en mi mente- digo… si todo lo que me has dicho y tu mama me confirmo es cierto… podrías tener más amigos solo con un cambio de actitud… quiero decir, mírame a mi… esta mañana creí que eras un idiota… ahora creo que eres un idiota con buenos sentimientos.

Dave sonrió un poco… nunca había visto sus ojos, eran cafés, y esa sonrisa era más que encantadora, definitivamente tenía que hacer eso más seguido.

-Dave… la comida esta servida.

Bajamos las escalera deprisa, olía increíblemente bien, además tenia mucho apetito, nos sentamos en el comedor de madera para 4 personas… su padre estaba trabajando así que sobro una silla.

Su madre comenzaba a bombardearme con preguntas de control, al ver Dave que me comenzaba a sentir agobiado pidió que parara, buen detalle de su parte.

Nunca avía visto a Dave de esta manera, parecía una persona completamente distinta… sonreía casi todo el tiempo su conversación era amena… era realmente una persona agradable, era agradable pensar en el sin imaginar soda en tu cara y ese dolor de cabeza característico que viene después.

Pase todo la tarde con él, salí de su casa con la fuerte esperanza de que eso se repitiera una y otra y otra vez.

Había aprendido a lidiar con la ausencia de Kurt, sabía que él estaba mejor en cualquier otro lugar lejos de Mckenley, y saber que él era feliz, hacia que yo tal vez no en su totalidad, me hacía muy feliz.

No sé donde se había metido Dave, pero no le había visto en toda la mañana, esa sensación de paranoia de un sorpresivo baso de refresco derramado sobre mi rostro no había desaparecido a pesar del buen día que habíamos pasado juntos, pero parecía a salvo, todo el día no me lo tope para nada, incluso en las clases donde congeniábamos por lo regular, no había asistido, acaso el día anterior solo había sido una broma mas de mi mente causada por la agonía de tener lejos Kurt, podría ser… todo había sido tan bueno como para ser verdad.

En la sala del coro no todos estaban contentos con la partida de Kurt, habían perdido un integrante y eso les impedía ir a las seccionales, la unión del grupo era poca, solo conversaba con Mercedes y solo era para burlarnos de los demás.

-Nuevas direcciones… denle la bienvenida a el nuevo integrante de nuestro club – dijo Sr. Shuester silenciando los cuchicheos de todos.

Entonces levante mi rostro hacia la puerta… y le vi entrar… se veía muy distinto sin su chaqueta roja… aunque debo admitir que esa playera combinaba muy bien con esos ojos cafés.


	6. El Arbol de Shoocnover

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy a excepción del protagonista e Isaac que es de mi creación, historia creada totalmente por mí, Prohibida su reproducción.**

**C A P I T U L O V I**

**El Árbol de Shoocnover**

-Me rehusó a que el este en nuestro equipo Sr. Shuester – Dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba más que indignada de su asiento.

-Así es Sr. Shuester, no olvide que fue él el que hiso que Kurt nos abandonara – Dijo el chico de silla de ruedas cuyo nombre no recuerdo en este momento.

Todos habían comenzado a juzgar de Dave de manera injusta, bueno yo ase 2 días hubiese echo lo mismo incluso hubiera cometido asesinato, pero porque no darle una oportunidad, algún talento abría de tener.

Los mormullos en desacuerdo siguieron incluso todos se negaron en forma de protesta a tomar el ensayo de esa tarde y salieron furiosos por las puertas, el Sr. Shuester fue tras ellos pero con Rachel al mando, tendríamos que ser realistas, sería imposible.

Dave se había quedado sentado en la última silla de la esquina de manera que así apenas se le notase que estaba allí, no sé si era mi empatía hacia su situación, o si ya había comenzado a agradarme, pero me sentía tan mal por lo que los chicos le habían hecho, está bien… realmente me agradaba Dave.

-¿Esperabas ser recibido con elogios y un gran desfile?- Dije sarcásticamente mientras me senté a su lado mientras le miraba fijamente a su rostro aun agachado.

-Sabía que había sido una tontería total…- Dijo mas que decepcionado su rostro denotaba furia.

-¡Hey!- alce mi voz para detenerle pues se había levantado muy molesto de su haciendo- dales tiempo, te necesitan, y tú necesitas mejorar tu reputación.

-No entiendes- Tajo el apartándose aun mas de mi- deje al equipo de futbol por esto, y ahora no tengo nada ni al glee ni al equipo de futbol.

Termino de marcharse muy molesto, había echo el intento no podía negarlo, habría que darle tiempo a las cosas y haber que pasa.

Supuse que no habría ensayo, así que desidia irme de la escuela temprano, mis padres no estarían en casa y había olvidado mi llaves, tendría que buscar algo que hacer en tanto tiempo libro, algo abría que hacer en Lima Ohio. Estaba el Parque Schoonover... sería un buen lugar para pasar el tiempo.

Comencé a caminar alrededor del lago, el día era perfecto para eso, el sol lo cubrían unas nubes grises como haciéndome el favor a mí, no había nadie al parecer en el parque, me acerque un árbol y tire mi mochila en el césped. Tome mi mp3 y me tire en el suelo a ver las nubes pasar frente a mí, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el momento.

_La clase de cálculo se había vuelto ya un fastidio, eso de las integrales y diferenciales no era lo mío definitivamente, ya tenía suficiente con el intento de cambiar a Dave y el comportamiento estúpido de los chicos de glee como para tener que lidiar con formulas que al resolverlas solo se convertían en otras formulas más complejas, Dave ya no se miraba abatido, pero sin embargo si se le miraba muy distraído… sus ojos cafés habían perdido el brillante color y ya no sonreía… toda las posibilidades que tuviese de demostrarle que se podía ser feliz siendo si mismo se habían esfumado como Kurt de mis brazos._

_No podía dejar de mirar a Dave… incluso esperaba de él algún comentario homofóbico o algo así… algo que me dijera que estaba aun con vida. Recordaba aquella tarde que pasamos juntos, todo lo que me dijo cuando descubrí la persona que era en realidad, estaba convencido que si Dave era sincero consigo mismo todo sería mejor para él y para las personas que le rodean, pero jamás conté con que las personas rechazan a los demás por el simple hecho de ser diferente, creo que le había hecho más mal que el bien que yo mismo profese._

_Volteé la mirada hacia delante tratando de ignorar mi remordimiento de conciencia… algo olía muy bien en el aire… ese ligero pero dulce olor a vainilla y espray para el cabello lo había olido antes, su cabello café lacio y perfectamente peinado estaba justo delante de mi… ¿Kurt había vuelto a Mckenley?... porque no había sido informado… Mercedes pagarías por esta… creí que como mi amiga afroamericana me contarías esto en el mismo instante que pasase… en fin no importaba… Kurt estaba aquí… pero que habría pasado porque regreso de donde se había ido por temor a los malos tratos… Jamás creí en una imagen de Blaine que no fuese la de el príncipe azul… pero si le había puesto una mano enzima…_

_Voltio a verme… sus ojos verdes tuvieron contacto con los míos… o era el tiempo que había pasado, pero esta vez eran más bellos que antes… sonrió irónicamente como solía hacerlo y me tomo de la mano… dios… esa sensación de nuevo mi corazón latía tan rápido que podía sentir como la sangre circulaba y golpeaba mis venas rápidamente, no podía ser más feliz… no me importaba saber el porqué, Blaine se llevo mi remordimiento y me devolvió a Kurt._

_Me levante más que deprisa, sonreía como un idiota, voltio su cara y comenzó a avanzar hacia afuera del salón… ¿termino la clase?... que importa Kurt está aquí… espera que es esa presión en mi otro brazo… no me deja avanzar… ¡oh no!… Dave esta tomándome aun más fuerte del otro brazo… se levanto y se puso frente a mi… que pasa porque Kurt ha dejado de insistir… a soltado mi mano… Dave estaba ya tan cerca que el aroma había desaparecido… y ese aroma tan varonil que comenzó hacer mis piernas temblar inundo mi olfato, sus ojos cafés ya no miraban hacia la nada… esta vez me miraban con una fiereza y deseo a los míos, soltó mi mano y tomo mi mejilla, sus manos no estaban tibias… se acerco con delicadeza un poco más, ya no era solo una mano la que me sujetaba._

_Realmente no supe quien fue el de la iniciativa primaria, solo sabía que Dave había comenzado a besarme, sus labios hacían desaparecer el frio de la habitación, sus manos bajaron de mi rostro y me tomaron ligeramente de la cintura, tome las mías automáticamente y toque su cara con mi mano derecha mientras la izquierda lo sujetaba contra mi pecho… había besado chicos antes… pero sin duda alguna este era el beso mejor dado y no quería que terminara…_

-¿Me arias el favor de despertar?- dijo Isaac mientras me sacudía –tus padres no han parado de inundarme con llamadas a mi celular, están preocupados y otra cosa, deja de decir "Dave que bien besas" es avergonzaste incluso para mí.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo y limpiaba mi saliva que escurría un poco por mi boca.

-A diferencia de ti, tengo amigos… pregunte y me dijeron que te avían visto descansando aquí… pero jamás creí que fuera tan literal- me extendió la mano para levantarme.

Me levante y me acompaño hacia mi casa, y mi cabeza no podía dejar de pensar… o fue el remordimiento… o el exceso de canciones románticas en mi mp3 pero… dios… Dave Karovsky estas en mi lista de los 10 mejores besadores de Lima, Ohio.


	7. Nuevo Comienzo

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy a excepción del protagonista e Isaac que es de mi creación, historia creada totalmente por mí, Prohibida su reproducción.**

**C A P I T U L O V I I**

**Nuevo Comienzo**

Le pediría a Isaac se quedara a dormir esa noche en mi casa, eso mitigaría un poco el castigo que de seguro mis padres me impondrían, no había necesidad de pedir permiso, mis padres eran como los suyos y viceversa, no sé cómo pude ser tan descuidado, mira que dormirme en un parque público y atreverme a balbucear el nombre de Dave Karovsky no era algo que hiciera muy a diario, pero debo admitir, con ese tremendo beso no hay nadie que se atreva a arrepentirse.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa intentando hacer el más mínimo ruido, caminar de puntitas para que la madera no rechinase a nuestros pasos, incluso aguantar la respiración, cuando nos dimos cuenta que no había nadie en la casa corrimos hacia mi habitación y cerramos tras nosotros la puerta con llave.

-Ahora si podrás contarme supongo…- Dijo entusiasmado Isaac mientras se lanzaba a la cama justo alado mío.

Había estado insistiendo de que porque repetía una y otra vez el nombre de Dave Karovsky, realmente creo que pude haber dicho muchas cosas más pero por alguna razón no quería decírmelas, sabía que si él me hacía creer que sabía algo que yo no… terminaría diciéndole lo que quería escuchar para al final decirme te mentí… de seguro eso fue y no había pasado nada más de lo que me había dicho al principio.

-¿seguro que quieres saber?- dije para hacerlo enojar.

-Tú sabes que si, los chismes me matan.

-No lo sé… no sé si tu mente está preparada para esta clase de cosas…- Lo hice enfadar un poco más.

-¡DIME!- me lanzo una almohada a mi cabeza y caí sobre el piso.

Comencé a contarle sobre mi reencuentro con Kurt y de cómo Dave me había vuelto los ojos hacia otra perspectiva con ese beso que me plantaba en la tierra y me había hecho volar de nuevo pero esta vez de su mano, como me había hecho sudar helado, como sentí que Dave deseaba tenerme a su lado y como yo comencé a necesitar de un poco mas de contacto físico.

-…- mordía la almohada y yo continúe ablando.

-Fue increíble… creo que le llamare… después de todo, si besa bien… quiero ser el primero en saberlo- dije mientras encendía mi laptop.

-Como lo harás sin que trate de asesinarte por sentirse acosado por un "Homo" mas de Mckenley- dijo mientras se me acerco tanto que creo que lo que yo veía en la pantalla él podía ver también- además, has estado enamorado de Kurt desde la primera vez que lo viste… no entiendo realmente.

Abrí desde el escritorio de mi laptop un "link" que decía "Kurt" y este a su vez me envió a su página personal… mire su foto, se veía radiante como siempre… sonriendo y me miraba como otras veces en distintos sueños me había mirado… pero no olvidaba… era solo una foto.

-Isaac… Kurt se fue… ni siquiera he sabido nada de él en estos días… además el está con Blaine… que le aproveche… un clavo saca otro clavo…- dije mientras eliminaba todas las fotos de Kurt que había recolectado en todos estos años de amor en silencio, no podía culparle tampoco… yo fui quien decidió guardar silencio el solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer… nada- ¿puedes pasarme el teléfono por favor?

Se levanto y me dio mi celular… pregunte el teléfono de Dave a unas amigas…

-No me digas que le llamaras…- dijo aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Marque y tome mi mano fuertemente para no colgar… creo que fue el deseo de saber si los sueños se hacen realidad lo que me motivo a llamar esa noche… comencé a impacientarme nadie respondía al teléfono… tal vez la mama de Dave estaba ya dormida y el de seguro salió con algunas de sus amigas para despistar… ¡Vamos son las 11 de la madrugada contesten!

-Hola… si buenas noches, lamento llamar tan noche, ¿se encuentra Dave?... soy… si ese mismo señora… jajaja… gracias…- no puedo creerlo… su mama no pudo creer que alguien le llamase por teléfono a su hijo… solo puedo dar una palabra para eso… patético- hola Dave… si sé que es muy noche… realmente lamento importunar… pero me preocupe después de que te fuiste de esa manera de salón del coro- ¡MENTIRA!- me alegra que estés más tranquilo, lamento realmente haber sido yo quien te obligara a hacer eso… pero eres un gran chico… mereces una segunda oportunidad… me gustaría saber si me acompañarías a comprar ropa mañana… después de la escuela ¿Qué dices?... si no le diré a nadie más… buenas noches.

Colgué y tome mi computadora de nuevo… pero esta vez el nombre de la pagina decía Dave Karovsky... entre en sus fotos y comencé a decir…

-Tienes que admitir que en esta se ve muy lindo… mira esta… esos ojos cafés… dios jamás creí que se viera tan bien en traje de baño…

-¿Piensas dejarlo en vergüenza delante de todos dejando ver que es gay?... no pude haber planeado mejor venganza que esa… mira que bien te la tenias guardada he…- Dijo Isaac mientras comía a puños frituras en un tazón muy grande.

-Quien dijo que estado planeando esto desde hace tiempo atrás…-dije un poco ofendido, después de todo no había visto a Isaac tan seguido esta semana como para contarle lo que paso después de entregar el diario en las manos su dueño- y después de ver estas fotos de Dave me vas a decir que no se te antoja… tan siquiera una pequeña probada de lo que tiene que ofrecer, mira esos ojos… esos labios… esas manos…- bien… tenía que cerrar esa pagina o mi lenguaje comenzaría a ser tan vulgar que aria que Isaac se marchara de mi casa- además Dave me demostró que era buena persona.

Mire detenidamente la foto que tenía en ese momento frente a mi pantalla… Dave sonreía en la playa… se le veía realmente feliz… esa sonrisa que hubiese echo sonreír a cualquiera… su cuerpo era robusto… piel blanca… se veía tan bien… no podía de dejar de mirar su cuerpo de pies a cabeza una y otra vez.

Tome esa foto y la guarde en la carpeta que esta vez decía "Dave" mientras que por otro lado la de "Kurt" era eliminada.


	8. Prelude

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy a excepción del protagonista e Isaac que es de mi creación, historia creada totalmente por mí, Prohibida su reproducción.**

**C A P I T U L O V I I I**

**Prelude**

Ya lo había decidido, Kurt había quedado atrás, larga vida a Dave… Fue una larga noche de chicos.

Al día siguiente, después de un sueño muy constructivo, mi mama nos preparo un gran desayuno, medio nos alistamos y nos fuimos era tarde para llegar a la escuela, durante todo el trayecto hacia Mckenley no podía dejar de hablar de lo grandiosa que esperaba que la cita con Dave fuera… bueno realmente no era una cita... pero me agradaba llamarle así, creo que Isaac parecía arto de eso pues me había pedido prestado mi mp3 y era bueno fingiendo que me escuchaba.

Le perdí de vista en cuanto llegue a los casilleros… agarre las fotos que había tomado de Kurt a escondidas y las rompí en no sé cuantos pedazos… _"¿En qué momento empezaste a pensar en Dave Karovsky como una pareja potencial para ti?"_ repetía mi cabeza una y otra vez… mientras mi intención firme de continuar adelante sabiendo que Kurt estaba con alguien mas y no con migo me hacia ignorarla… o incluso comenzar a plantar letreros en ella con la inscripción "_Pensamientos propiedad de Dave Karovsky"._

El casillero 119 no había sido ocupado desde que Kurt había partido… incluso si te acercabas lo suficiente podías aun percibir ese leve aroma a vainilla que había dejado impregnado en la puerta después de tantas veces que Dave le azoto contra ella… era un merecido respeto a su memoria.

-Ya basta…- me dije a mi mismo mientras caminaba hacia donde los chicos de futbol practicaban- te prometiste no pensar en Kurt… ten fuerza de voluntad.

Nunca había ido hacia el campo de entrenamiento… odiaba tanto los deportes como el brócoli, y además ver a la entrenadora Bieste no era algo que me gustaba hacer a menudo, pero el hecho de pensar que allí se encontraría Dave vestido con el uniforme de jugador de futbol americano con ese uniforme que de seguro le quedaba ajustado me motivaba a continuar atravez de las miradas acusantes de los alumnos por el pasillo

No sabía exactamente cuál de todas las manchas rojas era el… me siente en la última fila de las gradas pretendiendo no ser notado por nadie más… de seguro si alguien notase mi existencia en ese lugar… comenzarían a decir bromas… y todas mis posibilidades con Dave se irían al carajo.

_Ni siquiera te dijo que era gay… creo que estas apostando a perder…_ mi mente se entrometía otra vez mas, pero esta vez tenía razón, pero algo me decía que él sabía que yo sabía… y sin embargo no le importaba… sin embargo había bastantes señales… está bien no había muchas… pero Lady Gaga hablaba por si sola…

Por mas intentos que hice… mis ojos se hacían grandes y chicos pero ninguno parecía Dave… ¿había faltado también al entrenamiento matutino?...

-¿me espías todos los días o algo así?- Dijo Dave mientras dejaba caer su pesado cuerpo… le sentaba muy bien ese uniforme con el numero 77.

De un salto me incorpore frente a él…

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?... no serás tu el que me espía ¿o sí?- dije soltando una sonrisa que buscaba su aprobación mientras me acercaba poco a poco a él… podía oler ese perfume… exquisito.

-Quería saber si podía hablar con tigo en privado antes de salir de…. Tú sabes… compras- dijo Dave y puedo asegurar se me había acercado 1 milímetro y medio a mi boca… lo juro.

-Claro…- Dije sin bacilar, si era lo que esperaba… mis suposiciones eran ciertas y mi plan iría a la perfección…

-En el Quiosco del parque Shoocnover al finalizar las clases… no llegues tarde por favor…

Dave se levanto y camino hacia el campo… _Shake that ass babe(8)…_ mi mente además de inoportuna… perdía la compostura algunas veces… _pero como no perderla con el…_ muy bien tenía que admitir… a mi ver Dave tenía algunas cosas que jamás vi en Kurt y comenzaban a llamarme la atención… Numero uno: era masculino, dos: a mi ver tenía muy, muy buen cuerpo, tres: usaba uniforme y cuatro:… _QUE BIEN SE LE VE ESE PANTALON AJUSTADO!_... era muy buena persona… muy bien tenía que irme de allí o en vez de pensar las cosas… comenzaría a gritar para llamar su atención.


	9. Post Mortem

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy a excepción del protagonista e Isaac que es de mi creación, historia creada totalmente por mí, Prohibida su reproducción.**

**C A P I T U L O I X**

**Post Mortem**

Después de las clases de Español y Matemáticas me saltaría clases para poder arreglarme, si Dave iba a decirme lo que esperaba escuchar mas sin embargo ya sabía… debía estar bien vestido.

Era increíble cómo a pesar de lo que me importaba la escuela… desde que había visto a Dave esa mañana todo se había convertido en un constante _bla bla bla _en mi cabeza… incluso mi música en mi Mp3 que solía ser tan indispensable para mi… se había vuelto en algo totalmente innecesario.

No me moleste en tomar el autobús… estaba tan contento que de seguro caminando aria menos tiempo a mi casa que en el. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y subi por las escaleras hacia mi habitación… y comenzó.

Si no saque alrededor de unas 20 playeras, 6 pantalones de distintos colores, 6 sacos y 7 bufandas, no había buscado ropa en mi closet… pero al parecer nada satisfacía mis necesidades, no me gustaba nada… realmente todo estaba mal.

Me demore más de lo que esperaba… pero debía admitir que me veía muy bien… pero no estaba seguro si los lentes de sol debería llevarlos o era "to much"… corría hacia la escuela… mucha gente me miraba en los pasillos, tal vez la combinación no era buena y me veía ridículo… o por otro lado… me veía increíblemente bien… si eso tenía que ser.

Todo lo que restaba del día… hice todo de una manera tan optimista y alegre… creo que nunca había estado tan contento desde la vez que por error toque el hombro de Kurt… o ¿fue cuando le dirigí la palabra por primera vez?, creo que por primera vez desde que Kurt se había ido… sonreía de verdad, y no tenía planes de dejar de hacerlo.

Las cuatro en punto… la campana tardo segundos en sonar y yo ya estaba desesperado… Salí disparado del aula del coro y por el pasillo me dirigí deprisa a la salida…

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí… al siguiente "Homo" de la lista de "Homos de Lima"…- Dijo el regordete de Azimio mientras me detenía con un puñado de chicos de futbol en la entrada principal de la escuela.

-Azimio… no tengo tiempo tara estupideces… quita tu torpe y gordo trasero de mi vista… tengo cosas importantes que hacer…- dije inútilmente mientras intentaba de salir de aquella barrera de gigantes.

-Pero espera…- dijo empujándome con su mano de carbón hacia atrás- solo queremos recordarte que desde la partida de la nena Hummel… eres nuestra reina "Homo" así que hay que coronarte.

Y porque no comenzamos diciéndole todo mi reino quiénes son sus príncipes ahora…- dije mientras soltaba una risa y simulaba que era una persona de la realeza- porque le vi a Anderson en una representación de "Cats" y puedo jurar que Johnson ha estado viendo mi entre pierna desde el primer momento que entre a las duchas.

Los dos jugadores que mencione se me acercaron a mí con los puños arriba y apuntando a mi rostro.

Que la coronación comienza – Dijo Azimio con cinta en las manos…

Dos monstros me tomaron de las manos y me las apretaron sobre mi espalda, Azimio me ato con la cinta ellas de tal manera que no podía moverme… los "príncipes" se acercaron a mí y ambos me golpearon tan fuerte en el estomago que caí en el suelo sofocado… como todos les temían a los simios nadie fue a mi defensa… además era gay… era el precio que tenía que pagar por ese delito.

-Y para no perder la costumbre…-Dijo Azimio repartiéndole a todos vasos grandes de soda.

Uno por uno fueron pasando a lado de mi… escupían sobre mi rostro y vaciaban en su totalidad los vasos de soda… aproximadamente fueron ocho los que pude contar y probar, y como cereza del pastel… el…

Dave Karovsky se acerco a mi… se acerco tanto a mí que podía oler ese aroma tan característico de el… y dijo:

-Cuando tengas la oportunidad de humillar a alguien…-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi oído- no la desperdicies.

Escupió mi rostro, vacio 1 baso de algo que no me era muy parecido a soda… y coloco en mí un letrero en mi pecho que decía "_Reina H_omo"_ y se marcho así nada más…_

Eso pasa cuando confías en razones siegas… lo último que recuerdo es haberme hundido en el piso tratando de ocultar ese vergonzoso letrero que clavaba mi pecho atravesando mi corazón… y a mis padres diciendo que a partir de mañana iría a una nueva escuela…

La Academia Dalton…


End file.
